The present invention relates to a device for controlling aerodynamic bodies and claims the benefit of U.S. application Ser. No. 016,881, filed Feb. 20, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,096 entitled ROTOR SETTING SYSTEM IN CONJUNCTION WITH AERODYNAMIC BODY CONTROLS, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
From DE-OS 33 17 583, a device of this type is known, in which, in a rotor arranged on the longitudinal axis of the aerodynamic body inside the aerodynamic body, a central canal is disposed which changes at the one end into a thrust nozzle and at the other end is in connection with a gas generator. The propulsion gases of the gas generator flow through the canal and the thrust nozzle the thrust axis of which does not go through the axis of rotation of the rotor so that the rotor overall is set into fast rotation. The propulsion gases flow from the thrust nozzle to the outside through several openings in the outside surface of the aerodynamic body. Due to the fast rotation, no transversal force is thereby exerted on the aerodynamic body in the average. However, the rotor can be held by means of a setting device, for instance, a magnetic braking system, in defined positions at which then a transversal force is exerted on the aerodynamic body.
This known device leads to a very compact design but requires a gas generator.